


In your arms

by Sleeplessinthesea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheering Up, Clown is dead, Cuddles, Eddie Lives, Established Relationship, Fix It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Reddie, Richie is the most understanding boi, Worry, fuck the clown, i’m sorry to anyone who actually reads this, like fuck the clown as in we kill him, mutual nightmares, non canon complicit, reassurance, snuggles, soft boy’s being soft, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessinthesea/pseuds/Sleeplessinthesea
Summary: Nightmares are fleeting when you keep it bottled up things are bound to spill over
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Taylor Ily <3 * this is so short but I haven’t been able to write in a bit but I needed to get this out while still fresh in my mind :)

Blood so much blood, I’m bleeding...

’ _No your, your fine your fine..’_

Screaming so much fucking screaming, his or mine I can’t tell anymore.

I blink were eleven

His smile, that crooked tooth of his, always wanna see his smile. Richie without a smile is..It’s not right.

_‘It’s for you Ed’s ,always a smile for you!’_

I blink and were in the sewer

_‘So what do me and a hearse have in common and what’s one difference?’_

jokes gotta tell a joke don’t you Rich gotta make ‘em laugh..

_’The both carry stiff’s but only one takes it to it’s final destination!’_

Relief, relief relief...I can’t help but laugh..

More blood...

I’m bleeding, I’m bleeding out in the sewer...They’re killing it but I’m cold.

so cold...

There’s crying he’s crying, they’re all crying.

_’eyes on me Rich, eyes on me don’t cry..Please..’_

_‘Idiot they’re always on you...’_

I blink and were moving, running, always running. My stomach turns, Don’t vomit don’t vomit..

But I’m dying I’m bleeding and I’m dying... 

****

I sit up in bed panting heavily, the room is dark and My head is spinning. I’m disoriented and Blindly I reach onto my chest feeling out the lines of the scar. The bed beside me shifts and I clasp my hand quickly over my mouth, holding my breath until the movement stills. I squeeze my eyes closed holding my breath for a count of three before I carefully slide out of bed, as quickly and quietly as I can I slip from the room letting my hand fall from my mouth.A small whine slips out as I scrub at my eyes, I hurry to the bathroom slipping inside I close the door sliding my back down against it, not even bothering with the light. My chest aches as I let the tears roll down my cheeks,I try the square breathing my therapist recommended but I can’t focus long enough.The aching in my chest get’s worse as I let my shoulders drop pulling my knees up to my chest. My mind is racing as I try my best to focus on anything else this point. I’m home,I’m safe... I made it out with the others...Richie..Richie’s in the next room...He.. A gentle tap on the door causes me to yelp sending my body into a shaking fit.

I squeeze my eyes shut and count down Fromm ten, “ten...Nine..Eight..” I swallow “Ed’s? Are you okay in there?” His voice is soft and it gives me a moment of pause, “Eddie, hey open up in there.” I bite the inside of my cheek, letting my knees bounce slightly. “Eddie, don’t make me call stan to help get the door off again. Babe if your cleaning again,” I swallow the thick lump in my throat as I get up opening the door just enough to look at him. His hairs a mess and he’s looking at me curiously in the dim hall light. “Ed’s what are you doing? It’s three am and your..”He pauses and I sniffle slightly his expression morphing from curious to concerned? “Eddie..” I don’t let him continue I close the door again, “Eddie..” “I’m fine go..go back to sleep I just..I’ll be back to bed soon..” I try pressing my forehead to the door my heart thudding hard against my ribs, ”Spaghetti you know I’m not going anywhere.What’s up open the door...”

I squeeze my eyes shut as the pressure in my chest increases slightly “I... N-no I need a minute, please..” my voice is smaller than I mean for it to be, But there’s a pause “Okay, I’ll meet you back in bed okay? I’m going to get some water than I’ll meet you in bed when your ready.” I can hear his footsteps pad off and I exhale slowly counting the sound of his steps as I do my best to slow my breathing. ‘Thirteen steps,fourteen, fifteen..’ I get to twenty by the time I hear the sound of the mattress squeak.I tap my forefinger and thumb together as I keep focusing on my deep breathing, the ache in my chest slowly coming down. I’m not sure how much time has past by the time I feel like I’m not breathing with a weight on my chest, But I hit the light and turn on the tap. I splash some cool water over my face sighing softly as I grab the face towel off the hook and dry my face as I flick off the water.

Opening the door I can see the bedside lamp on as I pad down the hall dropping the cloth into the hamper before stepping foot in the bedroom, he’s got his back up against the wall one of bills books in hand. He glances up and gives me a soft smile “Hey there,” I chew my lip feeling like I’m eleven all over again.He sets his book down as I finally step closer sliding back into my side of the bed, He looks me over before going back to his book. “Did you wanna talk about it now, or later?” He asks and i run my tongue over my teeth “later..” He nods lifting his arm and I’m more than happy to move into his side, “Comfy?” I nod. We sit quietly for a while until I feel like I can finally tell him, “It was a nightmare...” I grip onto the duvet slightly, “I..It was about niebolt...” I swallow staring at the painting hanging across the bed, “this isn’t the first time huh?” He asks and I almost don’t continue.

”No, no it’s not...” He sets his book down and I know he’s watching me, “Eddie you know I’m not as in observant as you think right?” I sigh softly “I know, I just don’t like talking about it... I..” I feel his hand move to my side and his fingers start to rub circles into my slightly exposed skin. “Spagheddie, you know you can talk to me about anything right?” I chew on my lip feeling slightly stupid, “I know.Rich it’s not that I don’t know I just..” I furrow my brow trying my best to think about how to describe how I’m feeling, but my thoughts are hushed as he shifts sliding down the bed so my heads now resting on his chest.”I have nightmares about it too sometimes, I keep seeing you..”He pauses “I keep seeing you or blood everywhere and you dying in my arms, if it makes us even.” I finally move to look up at him and I can see his eyes blinking back tears, “were a couple of fucked up assholes huh?” He tease and I roll my eyes propping myself up slightly on my one elbow, pushing his glasses up slightly I wipe at the tears now slipping from his eyes.

“I’m sorry for shutting the door on your face,” he laughs lightly his other arm moving to wrap around my waist. “Ed’s I get it, it’s not your first panic attack with me around. Sometimes you want me closer and sometimes you need your space. I get it dude I do,” I let a small smile creep onto my face pressing my palm flat against his cheek. “Ya know there is one thing I’ll say about those nightmares, the only accurate thing about those dreams is the fact I’d be in your arms..”I mumble as his arms hug me closer “You know I’d be there no matter what,I love you Ed’s.” I smile at the sincerity in his voice “I love you too, and again that is not my name.” He grins leaning forward he presses a kiss to my nose “there he is,” I laugh pinching at his cheek as he starts smothering me with small kisses. “Richie...Richie quit it you fucking looser!” I laugh as he rolls us over so he’s above me, “I will not! You just spent twenty minutes crying in the bathroom I think you need some tlc Ed’s!” I snort as he continues his stubble rubbing along my skin as he kisses my face and neck, and I can’t help but laugh lacing my fingers into his curls.

”Richie stop..Stop for one second!” I manage through my laughter and I’m thankful he pauses stupidly goofy grin on his face. “What is it my sweet?” I snort before leaning in pressing my lips to his, and he melts into it. As we settle into the bed finally pulling away from the kiss he smiles back at me. “You ready for bed mr Kaspbrack?” I snort “Hmmm..” He doesn’t let me respond as he shifts down glaring at the AC/DC t shirt i’m wearing, “what?” I giggle as he moves pushing my shirt up he shoves his face into it rubbing his cheek against my stomach. And I laugh “What the fuck are you doing?!?!” I laugh and I can feel him smile “Just getting comfy Ed’s, I mean what better pillow than you? “ I roll my eyes reaching over to the lamp tapping the side till the rooms dark. “We should get to bed, were supposed to meet up with stan and patty or brunch at noon and its...” I glance at the alarm clock next to the lamp.

“It’s four am...” He snorts blowing a raspberry on my stomach, “ack..” “Ed’s?” He pulls his face out from beneath my shirt “Hmm?” I hum taking his glasses off his nose and putting them onto the nightstand. “I love you, and if you have another nightmare promise you’ll wake me up okay?” I lean down best I can pressing a slightly sloppy kiss to his forehead “I promise, you do the same ok?” I don’t have to be able to see it clearly to know he’s smiling, “you got it.” He settles back in cheek pressed to my stomach as I lay back letting my hand stay in his hair carding slowly through the curls. “Goodnight Richie,” “mmm night Ed’s..” he mumbles and I smile to myself letting the need for sleep take over.

****

Soft breezes blowing flower petals

_’look at you!’_ Bev coos fixing my hair for the up the time

Nervous so nervous all the jitters as my hands shake.

But I’m excited so excited! 

Laughter, bubbling and light fills the air and I can hear you.

_’ I’m marrying my best friend!’_ Your voice is sickly sweet and thick, I can tell you’ve been crying.

There you are! Waiting for me as always!

our friends are in their seats smiling, running god this is the first time I want to run to something.

your hands are shaking as bad as mine, so I hold yours tight 

they’ll have to pry my hands out of yours, i’lll super glue them together if I have to just to keep you close

’ _Eddie I love you and this is right where were supposed to be,Fuck how many times can I tell you I love you in my vows?’_

I laugh, we laugh

_’As much as you want say it till your blue, I’ll never not wanna hear how much you love me.’_

You smile,you smile just for me because you love me

And I love you so so much

I want to kiss you so bad we have to wait though not yet

but soon I’ll get even more of forever with you

forever with you is all I need.

I love you.


End file.
